


War of Hearts

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Part 3 of my Wank Week submission Stained, if you want the full context start here!https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666594
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	War of Hearts

War was not kind to our sweet Professor, but even more so, War was far more brutally unkind to her Prince. Whereas hers was a grief of regret, his was a festering wound of pain unresolved, now overflowing haphazardly like poison from his every pore. She did not know the seed of trauma was planted far before they met, only blossoming openly with that fateful drop of the mask. Byleth had many times wanted to broach the subject of what she knew he had done during that one day but never found the courage. She assumed his desires mattered little when he would have a country to run, but that was before the war when she realized he had ignored her for a death wish instead.

Byleth cursed him for not keeping her destroyed tights for his own selfish needs. At least that would be better than knowing his feelings echoed hers, and the longer he kept it to himself the more she hated herself for that tiny glimmer of hope. Insecurity was a new look for the unflappable mercenary, one that did not suit her well, and despite whatever trepidation held him back five years ago she knew the hope of more died with his sanity in the tomb. He was too far gone in suffering to notice his own failings at the moment, much less someone else's.

That suffering was now amplified over his years of loneliness and horror. It stung at her very core, alighting that dead heart of hers with pangs of fearsome guilt even though she knew it was a useless disgusting thing taking hold in her, and having no kind friend in Sothis to console her for the mistake just made things worse. The guilt grew stronger every time his dead eye lingered on her, unable to communicate anything but resignation and bitterness. As if she needed any confirmation, having watched him ruthlessly cut down any soldier who stood in his way and sway on unsteady feet haunting the broken halls of the monastery. She waited patiently, praying that the nightmares consuming his waking hours would not take him for good. Words echoed in his head, punishing him in small cuts for every failed step that dragged him this far down.

_ "I did what I had to for my people! For my family!" _

_ So you are piling up corpses for the people, and your family. I do the same in the service of the dead. We are the same, you and I. Both blood stained, both monsters. _

That foolish woman would not stop pestering him, the silly, pathetic distraction from his goal as she always was. He hated her for it. Dimitri had just banished her pitiful, kind eyes from his memory before she returned once more, but it was too little, too late. Her heels clacking a solitary echo of warning as she approached him in the dead of night, though she knew not if he could hear over the voices. There stood Dimitri at his haunting ground, illuminated through the broken roof in a jagged halo of moonlight. He seemed intent on ignoring her presence as usual, but she was not a problem that would disappear.

"We need to talk." 

Blunt as always.

"There is no use, Professor. Do you not understand it is too late to help me." his voice was dead, and he didn’t turn to face her.

"You said you wished to use me. What did you mean?" 

Wished? 

Now she was reading too far into it, twisting his intentions for what end? His head whipped around immediately with a death glare. Grabbed by the arm, there was no gentleness as he drug her back into a private corner not far from the pile of rubble he frequented. It was not a wish, it was a promise, and one that she would regret asking about.

"Do not spew such slander where our allies can hear." 

Dimitri's nostrils flared, unable to truly unleash his resentment in anything other than his shaky grip leaving bruises in its wake. Though they were utterly alone at this hour, his paranoia worried the dead would laugh at his impudence.

"I told you to kill me. If you insist on torturing me so, then I will push you until you do it. Why do you pester me?" He spat out.

"I see how you stare. You don't really want this, do you? It's been five years and you still can't forget that one day." Byleth answered, unflappable and assured.

She risked waking a need long dormant between them with this line of questioning. Perhaps it was a dangerous gamble to try and reach him through this method, but she was frustrated and confused. His heart of battle she had yearned for all this time reared its ugly head when she questioned his cruelty earlier that day, that beautiful wild thing that gave him righteous command over any who stood in his way. That passion she longed for so desperately now glaring back at her only to fizzle out with a pop at her question. Dimitri blinked back at her in disbelief.

“Silence! My wants have never mattered!”

The pile of words unsaid between them stacked high enough to topple at the first wind, a mess of resentment and care neither of them had the skills to properly unpack. He gripped her throat just enough to remind her he meant business, but instead of showing fear, she smirked with those plush lips that refused to feed his self-loathing. Dimitri could never hurt her for real, and she knew it.

“Is that why you never told me what you did to my laundry?”

Despite all logic, she urged his darker impulses. 

"I am nothing but a filthy, depraved beast. There is nothing left of that foolish idiot." a bated pause passed as his gaze was glued on her pretty little mouth. 

Byleth's eyes flashed, wild and wide with wonder as she stood there squared up to this formidable monster. He loomed over her with his wide pelt and intimidating black armor, everything in his affect an overt display of warning except for the muscular leg slowly pressing between her own and that one gentle eye that begged for understanding. Her brow furrowed as she let him hold her life in his grasp, frustrated at the disconnect between his words and actions. 

"You think I didn't defile your things as well? I knew immediately… you never were a good liar, Dimitri." 

He choked, loosening his grip but not releasing. He needed reassurance, trust broken as it was. Like a fool, she put her life in his hands as proof, certain that kind boy was still somewhere inside if only he could trust himself. A blazing fire of need rose in her core, more intensely than any other time before. They were so close she could feel his hot breath with every stuttered breath. 

She had to know.

"Tell me what you did."

She commanded him despite her compromising position pinned to a corner in the broken cathedral. A sick reflection of all they had lost to this war in every cracked marble tile now crumbling under his rage and fear. Dimitri blinked hard, avoiding her glare and moving to hold her shoulder instead, leg pressing further against her hot mound. Byleth pressed on once more, encouraged by the tiniest crack in his armor.

"What did you do to my tights." 

No hint of judgement, but instead desperation. His heart stammered in his chest, breath ragged as he considered how much this reckless path could ruin things. 

"What do you care? Did you come to mock the madman?" he whimpered.

He missed her tone entirely, paranoia gripping him as the voices screamed that it was yet another trap. He barked at her again when she didn't answer, looking pained even though his body knew what it needed. The ache of longing had taken root once more even as he tried to deny such.

"Unless you're a spy as I originally thought and you want me to expose myself so you can…" 

He raised a shaky hand to cover his frown, realizing how ridiculous his claims were. In his mind anything was more reasonable than admitting she felt the same, that he had stopped himself from acting on his feelings for nothing. She couldn't possibly care, not after… But he had his hands on her and she wasn't disgusted. Those wretched, dirty hands destroying her tights like he would now destroy her. The thought drove him mad, images of her writhing under his grasp flooding back with furious intensity.

"You said we are the same, did you not?" she whispered.

Fear choked him. Those words had come to him in impulse, spat at her in a weak attempt to stop up the guilt, but she agreed and for some reason? Somehow, he could no longer care either way, desperate for any release after bottling up his pain for an agonizing half decade. At least making her happy now would be one less regret to carry to the grave. Perhaps they were the same, both selfish animals not caring for the consequences of tomorrow if it silenced the voices for one evening.

"I…"

His large shaky hand grazed over those tights ever so gently, lamenting the gloves preventing her heat from reaching him as he still anticipated her disgust. Stubbornness gave way to longing, eye falling shut as he spoke.

"Imagined... doing things. To you." 

The soft blush barely visible in the shadows where they hid from such an untouchable demon was worth the risk. Byleth licked her lips, moving a hand to brace herself against his torso as he pinned her to the wall. She swore she could feel him shaking through the plate armor. Such a strong, imposing man weak in the face of vulnerability. 

"What things?" she could guess already, but wanted to hear it.

Instead, he spoke with action. His hand pulled away, ripping off his glove with his teeth before dragging his nails down the delicate printing stretched tight over her thighs. The familiar gentle rasp was much better this time with her to react to it, watching her intently as he tested grabbing at her muscular legs before moving to grope her ass. Byleth melded to his touch, content with his answer. 

"This." 

His cock twitched desperately, animal need driving him forward as his mind recalled with clarity the pungent and intoxicating scent on her things that drove him wild before. She begged for more as the tension pooling between them grew unbearable.

"Is that all?" 

His grip softened ever so slightly, swallowing hard. He shook his head no, moving his other hand to palm at her breast desperately. 

"...And this."

Byleth melted at that with a light gasp, just glad he was answering her prayers. This was just what she hoped for, large eyes fluttering as he put more pressure on her chest. He wanted to see how far he could push her, but she just looked more excited so he yanked her top down to expose her breasts to the cold air. 

"Go on…" her voice wavered.

She needed it just as desperately as he, something human and concrete and dirty. Nipples already perked, every single cell in Byleth's body was hyper-tuned to the tiniest changes, on edge as she patiently waited. Whatever he decided, cruelty or kindness, the touch called to her after both had denied it too long. 

"I marked your flesh, and you cried for me." 

Dimitri finally met her gaze again, eye blown jet black with need as he groped the pale flesh under his hand. He was testing her, unsure when the spell would break and she would scream at the beast for abusing her kindness. He dipped down, biting hard at the peak that pebbled itself in anticipation under his attention. Byleth gasped, eyes stuck on him in disbelief as her pulse thrummed with a pleasurable sting. She was unable to answer, scared to break the spell as well before he fell to his knees with no warning, yanking down her shorts in one swift motion. Laid bare from the waist down to the cold air save those gorgeous tights, she shifted uncomfortably in the void his warmth left behind. It prickled against the wetness pooling between her legs, dripping down her thighs as he spoke softly.

"If you don't wish this, please-"

She cut him off. 

"Don't you dare stop."

That was all it took, and she felt him rip hole in her tights before he lifted her with ease onto his shoulders, legs spread wide as he immediately set in on devouring her needy pussy. Lapping at her nectar like a man starved, Dimitri could not stop himself from being lost in her heady scent. It was better than her underwear, indescribable. Musky, warm, sweaty... so dirty and human _.  _ She was letting  _ him _ of all people touch her, and awkward exploration aside nothing could stop him until she was crying for him desperately. Her soft pubes and warm mound nearly cut off his air as she slumped over at his assault, and the sensation of her slick on his tongue grounded him in a way he couldn't explain. This was so,  _ so _ much better than her fantasies, the unexpected assault sending shock-waves through her. Byleth relaxed, losing herself without care for how precarious his hold was as he delved deep between her folds before flicking quickly at her clit. He couldn't get enough of it, finally finding a soothing release in that familiar memory of smell and feel. Yet this was better because she was here, womanhood pulsing and hot because of him. He paused, needing her to indulge in the depravity as well as he.

"You said you did things as well. Tell me." 

Sweetly she spoke, pinning herself in place as she suffocated his head between her strong legs. Byleth pushed his face back as she tried to answer with her voice cracking into a pathetic wail. He was as ruthless as usual, not breaking for breath as he tongue fucked her into submission, reaching up to yank hard on one nipple in tandem with sucking hard on her button. It was difficult to focus on what she had even wanted back then with Dimitri driving out pleasure she didn't know was possible.

"I… touched myself. Put on your shirt… Pretended you were there, telling me I was beautiful as you marked me for everyone to see…"

Those words instilled a sick pride in him, losing focus on the meal before him as his cock stretched painfully against its leather cage. His brow furrowed, and in surprise gave her just what she asked for as his nails dug crescent shaped marks into her ass. He hoped it hurt, if only to punish her for hoping Prince Dimitri would someday return. If she wanted him now, he would not sugarcoat his reality for her comfort. 

He was a beast, and he was hungry for her.

It was just luck that she wanted it to hurt as well. Byleth moaned at that, jolting at the sensation as he felt her cunt flutter for his attentions. He paused, biting hard at her inner thigh just below where her shorts ended as she whined, yanking roughly at his hair. In response all he could do was suck intensely at the tiny bud at the apex of her womanhood to stop her in her tracks. It seemed to have worked, for her grip loosened as she moaned, dizzy with lust. Dimitri would not relent now that he had her like this, so ready and willing as she gasped pathetically. He teethed at her gentle pink lips and it was just a pleasant enough sting that Byleth could hardly focus and continue encouraging him.

"I… imagined you sweaty, taking you in my mouth and spearing me in two on your-  _ Goddess!"  _ and her focus was lost once more, long tongue flicking quick strokes over her womanhood while she quivered, finally riding that high of orgasm. He set her down before the head rush could wear off, wearily slumping against the wall as he wiped off his mouth. 

Dimitri stepped back, retreating once more within. He had enough guilt for one day and had given her what she asked.

"Dimitri! Please don't leave… you haven't. Um. What about you?" 

For some reason he was drawn back to her, confused. Her hand reached for his belt and in a panic he hissed and slapped her away, somehow coming back to himself long enough to worry over the consequence of touching her any further. In an instant his gentleness of two minutes ago evaporated.

"I need to leave before I destroy you for good. You can't be with someone like me. Not like that." 

The bitterness and fear coated every word in contempt for what he didn't truly wish to do. Dimitri wanted her to say no. Wanted her to make it easy, to hate him, loathe him for his impulses even though he had just used them to pleasure her selflessly.

"Do you deny me my own wishes as well? I want you."

The blush spread quickly as he swallowed hard, unable to stop his hands from finding her chest once more as her bosom overflowed between his fingers. 

"I would hurt you. You can't possibly want me…"

“Please don’t say that…” she cooed.

Her eyes softened, gently taking his face and swiping her fingers over the cheekbones defined with malnourishment.

“So is this pity then?” 

A sick mixture of frustration, desperation, and reverence pinned him in place, unable to tell her no despite how reckless her need was. His large grasp took solace in her inviting body, rough calluses raising goosebumps in their wake as he rubbed her rosy peaks.

"Have I expressed interest in anyone else? Look how wet I am just for you." 

They both needed this more than life itself at the moment. Dimitri felt a fool for lying to himself, pulse coursing hot and hard through his groin as she took his hand and forced it to her own. She was still needy for him, even after cumming just a minute ago. He relented once more, growling low as he forced a finger inside her. 

"Don't expect me to be gentle." 

Byleth shuddered at that, nearly falling as she nodded frantically in understanding. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but neither of them seemed to care. Before she could react, he had pulled away and undone just enough armor to pull himself free of his pants, yanking one leg up in the air as he kept his eye glued on her. His beloved Professor was so eager, beautiful… and short. There was little to do but once more pull her aloft with both hands, legs spread wide as she held tight around his neck. Glistening, her pretty pink pussy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in that moment, tights ripped in uneven strips letting her flesh squish between the gaps. 

Everything about her was perfectly suited for him, and he was lost in reverence before stunned into a low whine as she reached down to grasp his prick firmly. Byleth kept her eyes on him as she angled the fat head of his throbbing cock against her slit, rubbing her juices along it before he thrust into her, slowly sinking in as they both gasped. The sensation was overwhelming, stretched to capacity with an unfamiliar warm ache as she nearly came again just from his size. Dimitri fought to stay stable and not drop them both, so lost in the depths of her care he couldn't think straight. 

"F-fuck…" Byleth whined pathetically, shaking as her jaw dropped open in surprise. 

All he could do was groan and wait a moment for her to adjust even as her heat called him in. She knew the words he wished to say. It was plain in every whine, every gentle glance, every flexed muscle as he gingerly held her aloft against the wall just enough to begin pounding his hips into her own. Furious, his drive, and hard enough to send shivers up her spine as she raked her nails over what little skin of his arms and neck she could get at. His heart beat for both of them in that moment, and fervent enough he didn't need words to say he loved her despite himself. He couldn’t help it, not as her cunt accepted the whole of his engorged length finally, stunned that she could get any wetter for him.

"Harder…" she begged.

If Dimitri felt safer taking out his self-loathing on her pussy, she would complain not. It was the same release she chased after all; a temporary reprieve from the stress and chaos of killing and death. In that moment nothing else mattered, wet slaps echoing through those hallowed halls. They were not the first to desecrate its holy confines, and they would not be the last. Her soft whines of approval rang in, the mixture a symphony of need five long years in the making. A growl of relief ran through his chest at finally satisfying the thirst neither of them deserved to quench, desperate for each other in ways words couldn't say. 

Falling in love shouldn't hurt like this, but deep down he knew it was all he deserved. So he gripped her tighter, hoping to hide their own inadequacies in ecstasy. A fool's errand, perhaps, but from the sounds both of them made it would last through a few minutes of bliss. Far past reasonably rough, he drove his length over and over into her, and the only thing holding the looming anxieties at bay was her encouragement in cries of pleasure. Their scents mixed into something beautiful, only driving them more mad.

"Dimitri!" she gasped.

Dimitri buried his face in the crook of her neck to stop up whatever foolish feelings would destroy the tenuous balance in that dark dirty corner. That was too close, edging nearer to his peak as Dimitri needed to put emotional distance between them to feel secure once more. His teeth sunk into the meat of her shoulder, not satisfied in just tasting her womanhood. His dick was getting its fill of that, instead lapping at the pheromones and sweat at her unwashed nape, and Byleth's head rolled over for him. The sting of his bite nearly drove her mad, but she needed just a little push. She clung tighter, lost in the moment as she gazed up at him with eyes that saw no other. Dimitri’s eye fluttered closed as he shuddered. He tasted blood and she moaned, clenching tight on his cock at the pain pricking tears from her eyes. 

"Byleth, I am-" 

There it was, the gentle regard for her she knew he still held. 

"It's fine, don't worry…"

Pulling his face close, she finally kissed him deliberately and deeply without an ounce of shame. That was enough. Almost painfully deep he spilled into her pussy, gasping and shaking intensely as his final thrust set her off as well, milking his aching length for all its worth. This few seconds of bliss was worth it, finally seeing that young man she wished had the bravery to try years ago. He whined into their sloppy kiss, not wishing to part as they clung to each other a sweaty mess. She could feel one pulse between them, joined as close as humans possibly could be while he finally let himself go. 

"I'm sorry, Byleth. I should have told you…"

She kissed him once more, earnest and gentle as she tasted herself on his lips. He returned it, soaking in the moment before he pushed back and set her down abruptly, hyper-vigilance setting him on edge once again.

"We should go." Curt, he tucked himself away and walked to the pillar nearby.

He left her scrambling for her shorts alone, scanning the hall for any passers-by but the hour was still too late. A sigh of relief left him, and he didn't flinch away from her touch at his side while she finished composing herself. She definitely noticed, answering him with a lukewarm sarcasm somewhere between confused and relieved.

"Thank you... for that."

Dimitri nodded, hoping that she would know this wouldn't happen again as he stomped away to some unknown hiding spot. It wasn't like he could let her down after he was dead. She left him an offering of the underwear she stained with their passions, a treasure in symbolic meaning.


End file.
